Needing
by Kasloumor
Summary: The High Lord is just a man and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot deny his body's basic need for love one particular lonely night. This story can go anywhere and will not be suitable for children. RR. Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark. Blue black shadows filled the corners and hid the furniture. Slowly he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He felt so very tired.

It had been nearly two years since he had been elected High Lord of the Guild. Two very lonesome years. Usually the fact did not bother him but tonight the years without love weighed down on him. Pushing himself away from the door with his back, he lifted his wine glass to his lips and emptied it. He knew he shouldn't have and rubbed his frowning forehead. Too much. Always too much. But if he did not drink, the dreams came… and more of these feelings as well. And who needed to feel the loneliness or the longing. The need to be with someone?

Quietly he went over to his dresser. He placed his glass carefully in front of the dark mirror and began to undress.

The sash fell to the floor. He straightened and shrugged out of the top garment. The fabric hit the floor with a soft silky sound. Then the trousers followed.

For a little while he stood motionless feeling his own nakedness. A cool draft teased his skin and produced tiny goose bumps on his skin making him shiver. He closed his eyes and began to rub his arms. At first he only did it to feel warm but then the movement changed into a slow caressing manner. He took it too far and it was the petty sensation of sheer lust that made him stop and clench his teeth. His cock was responding to his emotions as well and angrily he willed it to stop.

Creating a tiny globe light he turned to look at his reflection. He loosened his hair. In the mirror a tired naked man of twenty-seven looked back at him. His eyes were very dark. They frightened most but to him they revealed every secret – every defeat – every hurt. He narrowed them a little and instantly the dangerous serious gleam returned and he nodded to himself with a small smile playing on his lips. Yes, he could see why people would feel uncertain about his gaze.

His body was tall and slim, muscled but not overly so. He knew he was a handsome man and before he left the Guild those seven years ago he had been aware of the girls admiring his torso whenever he removed his shirt. Now – now it was just a useless sight. Normally, he didn't want to show it to anybody let alone share it with one. But tonight was just harder than usual. Tonight he needed somebody's touch. He wanted to lie down and be pampered. Be touched and caressed. Kissed and licked. Bitten and sucked. Tonight he needed someone in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing the edge of the dresser hard, he stood there feeling lost and needy. Well, most of all, he felt angry with himself. Why did he allow himself to feel this way?

He was the High Lord of the Guild.

He was a respected Magician and an icon for the Allied Lands.

He couldn't just take off and indulge himself in random lovers. The idea alone was ludicrous... Besides it was not _how_ or _who_ he was... Was it?

Sighing deeply and feeling frustrated, he stared at the empty wine glass on the dresser, mocking him by its solitude. He was so terribly alone. Sometimes it was nearly too much but he had to keep up his facade – he had to go on like this. He knew he had to. He pressed his index and thumb hard against his eyes until they hurt trying to push away the loneliness and bitter thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand and opened his eyes. What was the point of always being alone, always hiding the truth about his superior magical strength? About his past?

Always trying to protect a Guild who didn't know about his personal losses and sacrifices. Or worse: Always trying to protect a Guild which might not even need his protection.

That was the true dilemma. So far, nobody had come for him or the Guild since he and Takan had fled Sachaka. Even as High Lord of the Guild, the situation had remained unchanged. It seemed as if the Guild would be left unharmed by his previous actions. And if the Guild was safe, so was the city of Imardin, Kyralia, and the Allied Lands.

And yet, he still found himself mentally lurking in the shadows of the Guild compounds looking for enemies.

He was sick of it. And he missed Life. He missed having friends, girlfriends, laughter, holding hands, making love. Being without a care in the world.

And as there was no imminent need for all his secrecy, why shouldn't he just go out for once and get what _he_ wanted? What he _needed_?

Abruptly and decisively, he turned around and went over to his wardrobe closet. He made the globe light a little brighter and pulled out a worn pair of pants, and a shirt. Before dressing, he hesitated. But only for a second. Quickly he pulled on his clothes and a worn overcoat.

He had recently discovered an interesting hidden door in the cellar of the Residence. He had decided that he wanted the underground room as a personal study and upon moving a huge cupboard, the hidden door had appeared. It had opened into a secret passage which eventually took him the inner passages below the Guild but also to the city.

The passage could take him all the way to the Inner Circle but tonight he only needed to go to the outskirts of the city; the Slums.

He loathed himself for wanting to find a common whore but then again, he was not so naïve as to think that leaving it alone tonight was going to save anybody from prostitution anyway. And he would be a generous customer. He really would. Whoever ended up with him tonight would not regret it.

As he entered the tunnel, he wondered if he should tell Takan that he was leaving – as a precaution – but decided against it. No need to worry Takan let alone risking revealing his true intentions for going into the City.

Besides, Imardin was as quiet as ever and being a magician, no threats lurked out there in the darkness anyway.

The journey through the tunnels didn't last long and entering the slums through a hidden trap door, he hunched his shoulders and concentrated on looking inconspicuous. Walking close to the walls of the low ram-shack buildings, he looked for a bolhouse or a woman standing alone trying to sell what he wanted to buy.

No such woman appeared, however.

Suddenly he heard the muted sounds of drunken people and low fiddle music a little longer ahead of him. There was no sign telling him the name of the place but there could be no mistake. This was a bolhouse and a rather big one, as well.

Standing outside the entrance, he once again halted.

Would what he was about to do tonight do any good? Would he feel better in the morning?

Probably not he admitted wryly to himself, but his body would certainly feel better in an hour and it was too late to turn back now. He was a grown up man and he would not be her first client. Determined, he lowered his head slightly and entered the low door.

There were as he expected a number of people inside the bolhouse. Rough looking men and women with very low cut bodices glanced at him shortly. Then they resumed whatever it was they were doing.

It seemed to be just the right sort of place, he noted gratefully and a little uneasy, too.

He went over to the owner standing behind the bar and ordered a strong drink which he immediately emptied. The fluid stung and burned his throat but it worked numbing his sudden nervousness just a bit.

He motioned for the owner to come closer and asked him bluntly if he knew if any of the women were available for the night. He could have done without the smirk on the guy's face but he kept his own face carefully neutral. This was why he was here, wasn't it? No use in feeling insulted. Besides he did not really care if this would make these people think any less of him or not. Actually, best they thought less.

The last thing he wanted to do was create a rumour about randy magicians. Although he felt certain he couldn't be the only magician to ever have visited a bolhouse whore, he certainly did not want to be recognized.

The owner tilted his head and eyed him up and down.

"A man the likes of you would want someone classy, I reckon. I've got one gal, Zindra's her name. She'd suit you just fine, I'd think. She'd cost you, of course".

So the bartender knew he wasn't a dweller, shabby clothes or not. He'd have to work on that. Right now, he just nodded and placed a silver mark on the counter.

"The price is not a problem, as you have obviously guessed. But don't think me unable of protecting myself. Make sure that no intruders enter or you will regret it". He stared at the man who seemed to understand that his warning was to be taken seriously. The man narrowed his eyes a little and pursed his lips before nodding and saying "Upstairs, second door on the right."


	3. Chapter 3

As Akkarin entered the small badly lit room, he felt a little giddy and nervous.

A throaty female voice from behind a brown paper screen greeted him friendly in a matter of fact kind of way and told him to take off his overcoat and get a bit comfortable while she was preparing herself _for his pleasure_ as she put it. She had a nice voice and sounded genuine and he immediately relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, he took off his coat, folded it neatly and placed it across the back of a small wobbly couch.

A glass and a bottle of red wine stood waiting for him on a small table. With the Anuren Dark still rolling in his veins as well as the bol he had just had, he only poured a little wine into the glass. No sense in being too drunk and spoiling his ability to perform now that he was finally _here._

He looked around the room. The walls were painted in a very dull kind of beige. The bed was huge and made of blackwood. Polished but quite worn. The sheets looked clean. Several huge pillows and blankets were piled up on top of the sheets. The bed looked very... comfortable.

The small table was painted a dark reddish brown and the couch he was sitting in was made of green velvet. It creaked a bit when he stirred.

Once all this furniture had belonged to some of one of the Houses, no doubt. Gifts from previous customers?

He sipped pensively on the somewhat sour wine, when the woman by the name of Zindra emerged from behind the paper screen.

He drew in a small breath. She looked.... just _right_!

She was small, a bit plump with soft features, round heavy breasts and sensual lips. Her eyes were dark accentuated with a bit too much makeup. Her hair was coiled up loosely around her head, leaving big soft looking locks of dark hair falling in a very appealing manner around her pretty face.

She looked to be in her early thirties – a little older than he was. He let out a soundless sigh of relief. This was so much better than he had expected.

She wore next to nothing and obviously knew by all her being that she was quite irresistible. He smiled approvingly. And immediately received a knowing smile back from her which only made him smile even more.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She picked the glass from his hand. 'Why don't you take off the rest of your clothes as well, sweetheart? Here, let me help you...

And with expert care, she gently and swiftly took off his clothes and guided him towards the bed.

'I..., he began.

'Hush, baby, I know what you want. And I'm going to give it to you.

This was just the way it should be. Sex without explanations, and false promises.

He immediately felt his cock responding to her teasing hands and allowed her to push him gently down into the pillows and blankets.

She smiled and bent down and gently kissed him. She smelled nice. Safe. Warm. Spicy. Clean.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips on the corners of his mouth and the occasional flick of her tongue against his now parted lips as well as her fingers toying with his cock.

Hungrily he kissed her back and wound his arms around her body wanting her right now.

She easily straddled him and he sheathed himself inside her with a groan of pleasure. He lifted himself up on his elbows to look at her while she rode him in firm slightly swaying movements. Her breasts swung rhythmically and the look of her dark triangle against his skin was tantalizing. His head began to buzz and he gasped and groaned. It felt intensely wonderful and before he knew it, he came violently, his whole body jerking. It had been so long ago...

A little embarrassed, he cleared his throat and sank back into the pillows licking his dry lips.

She rolled off of him and kissed his shoulder.

'What did I tell you, sweetheart' she whispered. 'Didn't I tell you I would be there for your pleasure?

'Yes, he whispered hoarsely. 'Yes, you did tell me.

After a little while she rose, and went back behind the paper screen.

He rested on his back completely motionless and a little breathless after the short but fulfilling bout of sex while listening to the sound of her pouring water into a bowl in order to clean herself up and get ready for the next customer. Time to get up and leave, then.

'You know, her voice suddenly sounded through the screen. She peeked out and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'I wouldn't mind giving you a second time for free. You're such a handsome sweetheart. And clean. I see _far_ too few of those in here!

'Always have to clean them up before we get going. Besides, my dear, you have clearly gone far too long without a lady. You need to get back on track, honey. This time perhaps you can give me a bit of pleasure besides just allowing me to look at your cute face, hmm?... She laughed a bit in that throaty voice and winked at him.

'What do you say, sweetheart? Are you up for it?

He gave her a slow crooked smile. When she returned to the bed, he did give her pleasure. Lots of it.


End file.
